Les soeurs de la Génération des Miracles sont des tarées de premières!
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Et si certains des Membres de la célèbre Génération des Miracles avaient des sœurs ? Elles sont parties en Amérique pendant 4 ans et elles reviennent enfin pour intégrer le même lycée que leur frangins.. mais tout n'est pas si simple... Entre histoires d'amour tordues, amitiés improbables et rigolade, la vie n'est jamais calme avec elles ! FANFIC STOPEE, PASSAGE AUTEUR SUR WATTPAD.
1. Prologue

_États-Unis, dernier jour de classe de l'année, club de basket du collège pour fille de New York_

1?- Bon... je crois qu'on va devoir ce dire au revoir les filles... je retourne au Japon pour le lycée, et j'intègre le même que mon frère. Et vous ?

2?- Tout pareil que toi, Atari ! Je dois retrouver la sangsue qui me sert de frère...

Atari- Dur... et vous ? Yuki ? Hana ?

Yuki- Moi aussi je retourne au Japon, a Kyoto pour être exacte. Et je dois intégrer le même lycée que mon cher frère...

Hana- Pareil que vous toutes... mais moi je me retrouve à Tokyo, alors souhaitez moi bonne chance...

Itaori- Eh, c'est bon, moi je suis a Kanazawa!

Atari- Bon... Itaori, Yuki, Hana, voici un truc pour vous...

La jeune fille nommée Atari sorti de sa poche plusieurs petites choses. Des boucles d'oreilles. Chacune de ses amies ayant les oreilles percées, elle avait fait faire des boucles différentes pour chacune d'elles. Itaori avait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de loups, avec un petit 5 a peine visible gravé dessus , Hana avait de magnifiques roses en nacre avec au centre un petit diamant bleu et Yuki avait des cranes dont les yeux étaient des rubis couleur sang de pigeon. Atari mit ensuite les siennes. L'une était un petit miroir, et l'autre un coupe, comme si elle avait gagnée un prix. Ce qui correspondait assez bien a son nom. Kagami Atari, Miroir et Réussite/Succès.

Les jeunes filles mirent chacune leur boucles, se souhaitèrent un bon voyage et chacune partit de son côté. C'est ainsi que commence la drôle d'histoire entre Atari Kagami, Yuki Akashi, Itaori Kise et Hana Aomine... les sœurs des membres de la Génération des Miracles.


	2. Yuki Akashi

Yuki- JE SUIS RENTRÉEEEEEEEEEEE !

Seijuro- Oh putain... Dieu, pourquoi est tu si cruel avec moi ?! Pourquoi je dois de nouveau me coltiner cette folle ?!

Yuki- La folle t'emmerde, et bien profond qui plus est ! Mais moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mon cher frangin ! Après tout, cela fait quarte ans que nous nous sommes pas vus !

Seijuro- Oui... quatre ans... quatre ans de repos et de liberté totale... quatre ans de calme... c'était si bien...

Yuki-...

la jeune fille regarda son frère en chien de faïence. Ils se rassemblaient beaucoup. Ben, après tout, c'étaient de faux jumeaux. Il mesurait 1m 73, avait des cheveux et des yeux rouges-roses, du muscle et un caractère de merde d'après sa sœur. Yuki, elle, avait des cheveux de la même couleur, mais ses cheveux contenaient des mèches couleurs de neige et étaient coupés en carré négligés. Elle mesurait un petit 1m56 mais compensait par un tour de poitrine plus qu'avantageux, un joli 90B. Ses yeux avaient la même particularité que ceux de son frère, ces foutus pupilles un peu allongées, qui leur donnait un regard perçant faisant fuir la moitié de leur entourage. Fatiguée de se disputer avec son frère et épuisée par le décalage horaire ( 13 heures d'avion, même dans un avion privé, c'est pas le top quand on a le mal de l'air...^^'), elle alla purement et simplement s'affaler sur son lit, dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de son frère. La pièce avait été nettoyée avant son arrivée et sentait bon le sapin et la lavande. Un lit, un bibliothèque remplie de mangas, pas tous très catholiques, un bureau en chêne noir poli par le temps, une moquette rouge moelleuse, et des poster partout... Yuki adorait sa chambre. C'était tout de même mieux que la chambre du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses trois amies... mais en même temps, c'était beaucoup trop calme. Fini les bataille de polochons a 2 heures du matin, les fous rires et les délires sur les mangas et le basket, fini les baignades nocturnes dans la piscine du collège... Fini tout ces précieux souvenirs et bon moments passé au collège. Elle s'endormit, un peu triste.

Seijuro- Yuki ! Bouge tes fesses idiote ! On va finir par être en retard a la cérémonie d'ouverture. !

Putain... Quelle heure il était... Quel jour on était... Attends... Il venait bien de dire... Cérémonie d'ouverture ?!

Yuki- MEEEERDEEEEEEEEEE ! LE LYCÉE !

Seijuro- Ah, comme même ! Allez, magne-toi !

Yuki, se leva en vitesse, offrant a son frère une vue sur ses sous-vêtements. Il ne réagit pas, étant habitué. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Yuki était de retour dans sa vie et en si peu de temps, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Entre les batailles de lancer de ciseaux, les bras de fer, le shogi et tout le reste... il en avait eu pour son argent. Car le seul défaut de sa sœur qui faisait vraiment chier Seijuro, c'était l'incapacité de sa sœur a faire fonctionner en même temps ses deux mains et son cerveau. Cerveau qui selon lui, ne devait pas travailler beaucoup, sa très chère sœur faisant quasiment tout au feeling. Feeling qui se trouvait être extrêmement précis en cuisine. Parce que pour faire un opéra sans recette et sans thermomètre pour le glaçage au chocolat... fallait être très, très doué. Et même si Seijuro préférerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que le dire, il appréciait sa sœur. Sincèrement. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne cassait pas son plateau de shogi dans un accès de colère.

Une fois qu'elle fut présentable, ils montèrent dans la limousine avec chauffeur mise a leur disposition et se rendirent au lycée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe de seconde et lors de l'inscription au club, lorsqu'elle sut qu'il n'y avait pas de club de basket féminin, le câble qu'elle péta suffit a faire chialer les dernières années les plus émotifs et a la faire rentrer dans le club en tant qu'entraîneuse partielle et manager. En bref, une journée normale.


	3. Itaori Kise

Ryouta -ITAORICCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! BON RETOUR A LA MAISON !

Itaori -Oh putain...

Oh putain... c'était le cas de le dire... Itaori, qui venait a peine de sortir de son avion se retrouvait assailli par une tornade blonde larmoyante et d'une bonne humeur un peu trop bonne au goût de la jeune fille.

Itaori -Kiseee... ça faisait longtemps... pas assez longtemps a mon avis...

Ryouta -...Itaaaaa... on est frère et sœur bon sang ! Alors appelle moi par mon prénom !

Itaori- Frère et sœur ? Je crois que j'ai été adoptée en fait... je suis pas ta sœur, désolée et... ADIEU !

La jeune fille fit semblant de partir en courant mais s'arrêta vite quand elle se rendit compte que son frère ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna pour voir Ryouta les yeux brillants de larmes assailli par une horde de fans munies de carnets d'autographes. Prise d'une subite envie de meurtre, elle fendit avec difficulté la foule compacte autour de son frangin et sortit les crocs.

Itaori- OUSTE ! DU BALAI ! LAISSEZ MON FRÈRE TRANQUILLE !

Les midinettes s'accrochèrent encore un peu mais finir par partir, bon gré mal gré.

Itaori- Ryou, tu m'explique ce que c'était... ÇA ?

Ryouta- Désolé... je suis mannequin depuis un bout de temps et a priori, elles m'ont reconnu... désolé, ça a du te gâcher ton retour..

Itaori- T'inquiète pas pour ça... filons vite avant que je décide de tuer la prochaine fille qui t'approchera un peu trop près...

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et prirent un taxi. Pendant le trajet qui les amenaient al 'appartement de son frère, Itaori lui fit un bref résumé de ses 4 années passées en Amérique. Et la plupart des choses étaient sans importance, car comme tout génie avec 180 de Q.I qui se respecte, Itaori adorait parler de trucs sans importance. Donc, sur une demi-heure, Kise appris combien de types de MM'S différents on pouvait trouver dans la boutique de New York, que là-bas le basket était une religion, que la NBA et la WNBA étaient juste mortelle et qu'elle avait assistée à la finale en loge VIP grâce a Atari, une de ses amies et son oncle, entraîneur de l'équipe gagnante, que là-bas elle s'était amusées comme une folle...

Ryouta- Et tes amies ? Elles sont restées là-bas ?

Itaori- Hein ? Ah... euh.. non, elles sont au Japon. Une à Kyoto et les 2 autres à Tokyo.

Kise- Ah... et tu sais dans quel lycée elles vont ?

Itaori- Euh... je crois que j'ai entendu le nom de Toô... celui de Seirin et Rakuzan...

Ryouta- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très, TRÈS, mauvais goût...

Itaori- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Ryouta- ah, merde, c'est vrai que t'étais pas au courant... Tu connais, la Génération des Miracles, du collège de Teikô ?

Itaori- Vaguement entendu parler a la télé, mais je regardais plutôt la NBA..

Ryouta-... j'en faisais parti... et j'étais un des titulaires. Mes il y a eu des problèmes et nous nous sommes séparés... et 3 des membres sont dans les lycées que tu as cités.

Itaori- SERIEUX ?! C'est qui ?! Qui est où ?!

Ryouta- Notre As est à Toô, notre 6 ème joueur est à Seirin et c'est notre capitaine est à Rakuzan... j'espère que ta copine ne tombera jamais sur lui... il est devenu complètement fou et obsédé par la victoire... un vrai taré...

Itaori- Je vais prier pour elle, alors... on est arrivé !

Elle descendit du taxi et se précipita vers l'appartement... Ryouta ouvrit la porte, elle entra... et se figea aussi sec.

Itaori- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL INCOMMENSURABLE ?!

Ryouta- Désolé... pas eu le temps de ranger..

Itaori- Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, là ? C'est pas un appart', c'est carrément un champs de bataille ! T'a fait un remake de 39-45 ou quoi ?!

Et c'est ainsi que ce finit cette journée, riche en émotion ! 2 semaines et des brouettes plus tard, Itaori intégra le lycée de Kaijô et le club de basket en tant que manager. Et elle fit face a un nouveau problème... Quand on est la sœur d'un mannequin, faut assumer... et éviter de tuer les fans qui viennent tourner autour de votre grand-frère chéri...

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Je vous préviens encore, les persos sont O.O.C et c'est du délire total ! Et les premiers chapitres servent seulement a placer le décor!Allez, à bientôt !**_


	4. Hana Aomine

Hana descendit les escaliers de la gare. Elle venait de se taper à la suite 13 heures d'avion et 1h 30 de train. Et elle avait seulement 5 jours pour se remettre du décalage horaire. Elle et ses amies s'étaient dites au revoir il y avait 2 semaines, mais cela lui paraissait être une éternité. Elles avaient décidées, d'un commun accord, de ne pas partir à la même date. Yuki était rentrée la 1 ère, suivie d'Itaori. Puis ça avait été son tour. A l'heure qu'il était, elle ne savait même pas si Atari était au États-Unis où au Japon. Car même si elles s'étaient séparées, Hana continuait de recevoir et de répondre aux messages de Yuki et Itaori. Par contre, Atari, elle avait disparue de la circulation. Purement et simplement, sans m^me un coup de semonce. On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, si il n'y avait pas eu des photos d'elle sur Internet. Hana soupira. Enfin, c'était pas demain la veille que ça changerai. Atari avait toujours eu cette foutue manie de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines et de revenir, comme une fleur. Elle revenait épuisée, blessée des fois. Mais toujours avec un sourire rayonnant. Personne ne lui posait jamais de questions. Il ne fallait pas. Tout comme Itaori, Atari était une génie. 200 de Q.I, une sensibilité très forte et une personnalité instable faisait de la jeune fille une personne d'exception, avec un réel talent pour l'art. Photos, musique, écriture... les partitions qu'elles composaient auraient faites pleurer un meurtrier, ses écrits aurait fait se fendre un pierre de rire et ses photos transformaient le monde en quelque chose de plus doux...

Daiki- HANA !

Hana- Bonjour Daiki !

Daiki- Salut petite sœur!Oh bon sang, ce que t'a changée ! Maintenant, tu as tout ce qu'il faut là ou il faut ! Une vraie bombe !

Hana- Euh... Merci ?

Daiki sourit et prit sa fausse jumelle dans ses bras. Elle lui avait terriblement manquée, car même si il ne le montrait pas, où rarement, Daiki Aomine était quelqu'un qui se souciait des autres, et de sa sœur en particulier. Elle qui était si fragile, voilà qu'il la voyait revenir pleine de confiance et d'entrain. La sonnerie des son portable les sépara et Hana décrocha.

Hana- Mochi Mochi ! Ah, c'est toi, Atari ?!... Bon sang, tu aurais pu prévenir ! … je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! … Comment ça, t'a loupé ton avion ?! Mais t'est douée ma parole ! … Du coup tu reviens quand ? …. Tu est sérieuse ?! Mais t'auras pas le temps de récupérer du décalage horaire !...

Et comment ça, c'est pas grave ?! Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Imagine que tu t'endorme en cours le jour de la rentrée ! T'auras l'air fine ! Et... merde, ça a coupé !

Hana raccrocha. Cette idiote d'Atari était vraiment irrécupérable ! Elle soupira puis, prenant la main de son frère, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les taxis. Le retour fut calme, Daiki ne souhaitant pas brusquer sa jeune sœur. Elle avait beau être née seulement quelques minutes après lui, il la couvait comme si elle avait 6 ans. Il la regarda en coin. Elle avait vraiment changée, depuis 4 ans. Ses cheveux bleus marines comme les siens, qu'elle portait courts étant petite et dont elle détestait la couleur, avaient poussés et lui arrivaient à présent dans le milieu du dos. Certaines mèches étaient tressées et décorées d'une perle de couleur blanche. Ses grands yeux, d'une couleur similaires, étaient éclairés par un fin trait d'eye-liner couleur argent, et elle avait mis du mascara. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur la taille serrée de sa robe blanche décorée de fleurs, et un léger décolleté dévoilait une peau laiteuse, vite dissimulée sous un foulard crème. Sa sœur n'était pas mignonne, non. Elle était belle. Et seul un con ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

L'arrivée d'Hana à l'appartement de Daiki Aomine fut légèrement...catastrophique. Le câble qu'elle péta aussi. Résultat, elle se mit a faire le ménage de fond en comble, fit la vaisselle et les machines que son frère n'avait pas eu le courage de faire et alla se coucher quand tout fut é-tin-ce-lant !

La rentrée a Toô se passa plutôt bien, même si Daiki, un peu trop protecteur envers sa sœur, faillit tuer un groupe de garçons qui lui tournait autour. Mais quand il apprit que sa sœur faisait patrit des mannequins les plus côtés en Amérique et qu'elle posait depuis plus d'un an pour des égéries de la lingerie et qu'elle avait rencontrée DiCaprio, il se tut instantanément. Et ouais,ça fait un choc d'apprendre de la bouche d'inconnus a quel point votre sœur est célèbre.

 _ **Voili-Voilou, fin de chapitre ! Ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai tenu a mettre DiCaprio, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Laissez des reviews et donnez moi votre avis ! Bye !**_


	5. Atari Kagami

Kuroko- Kagami-chan ?

Atari- WHAAAAA ! Damn, I told you to stop appearing like that without prevention! (Bordel, je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'apparaître comme ça sans prévenir)! You want my death on your conscience ? (Tu veux ma mort sur la conscience ? )

Taiga- T'inquiète, tu t'y fera... et je t'ai déja dit d'arrêter de parler en anglais. On est au Japon, ici, donc tu parles japonais!

Atari- Ouais, ben je te signale qu'hier encore j'étais en Amérique ! Donc laisse moi un petit peu de temps pour me mettre dans le bain!

La jeune fille soupira et s'affala sur sa table. Comme l'avait prédis Hana, le décalage horaire se faisait sentie et Atari avait de grosses cernes sur le visage. Elle venait de faire sa rentrée en seconde, dans la même classe que son frère et le nouvel ami de celui-ci. Un certain Kuroko Tetsuya qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et les neurones en vrac. OK, il était très mignon, le copain à son frère, mais depuis le début de la journée, elle s'était cassée 2 fois la figure et avait manquée de faire une dizaine de crises cardiaques à cause de cet imbécile... s'il recommençait, elle partirait à Kyoto et changerai de lycée !

Kuroko- Kagami-chan, ça va ?

Atari- De... whaaa ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Taiga, je m'en fout, je change de lycée et je part à Kyoto !

Taiga- Heiiiiin ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi Kyoto ?

Atari- Je raconte que je me casse le plus loin possible du taré qui te sert de copain et que je déménage à Kyoto ! Parce que le plus loin sera le mieux et... Et c'est tout en fait, même si j'ai l'impression d'oublier un truc... En bref, je déménage ! Laisse moi une semaine !

(Kyoto, salle de classe de Rakuzan : Yuki- Aaaa...tchoum!)

Elle sortit de la salle de classe et retourna chez elle, se foutant royalement des deux heures de cours restantes et commença ses cartons. Elle avait passés plusieurs diplômes d'entrée au cas où, dont un a Kyoto, qui avait payé. Elle alla sur un site Internet, trouva une colocation car elle détestait vivre seule, paya avec sa carte bancaire son loyer pour les 8 mois à venir et annonça sa date d'arrivée, avant de se remettre a faire les cartons. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de choses, sa valise s'étant retrouvée envoyée dans le mauvais vol et étant actuellement au Bahamas...(^.^')

Une fois que tout ça fut réglé, elle envoya un mail au directeur de son prochain bahut pour le prévenir de son arrivée dans moins d'une semaine.

Taiga- Je t'accompagnerais, et c'est pas négociable.

Atari- Aaah ! Mais t'est là depuis quand ?!

Taiga- Je viens d'arriver. Je t'accompagnerais quand tu iras à Kyoto, quitte a louper une journée de cours. De un car tu auras besoin d'aide pour tes cartons et de deux car Kuroko m'a raconté des trucs pas très reluisants sur le capitaine de son équipe de basket du collège, qui se trouve être à Kyoto. Et je ne veux pas que tu tombes face à un fou furieux quand tu iras au lycée !

Atari- … Ok, comme tu veux. J'ai trouvé un appart' en colocation et je peux m'y installer dans 2 jours, soit samedi.

2 jours, pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et trois tentatives de meurtre sur Kuroko plus tard...

Kyoto, c'est pas aussi grand que Tokyo, mais niveau superficie que couvres les petites ruelles mal éclairées, on bas tous les records ! Atari se dirigea d'un pas, pas trop assuré, vers l'adresse qu'on lui avait envoyée, avec le double des clés de la porte d'entrée. Elle se retrouva finalement devant un immeuble en pierre, qui avait l'air pas tout neuf. Mais comme il était à 5 minutes à pieds de son nouveau lycée, et en plein centre-ville, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au 4 ème étage, son frère la suivant, les quatre cartons composant son attirail personnel dans les mains. En rentrant, elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle avisa alors le petit mot scotché sur la porte :

 _A notre chère nouvelle colocataire,_

 _Désolés, nous ne serons sûrement pas là a ton arrivée, car nous avons un match d'entraînement de prévu, qui ne se finira que 2 heures après ton arrivée. Ça te permettra comme même de t'installer tranquillement, et de découvrir le quartier. Ta chambre est celle au bout du couloir, a droite en rentrant._

 _Reo et Hayama_

Atari sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre du fond, alors que son frère restait les yeux fixé sur le mot.

Taiga- Atari... ne me dit pas que tu est en colocation avec des mecs, comme même ?!

Atari- Ben, si, pourquoi ?

Taiga- Oh... mon... Dieu...

Atari- Arrête ça, tu crois pas en Dieu. Aide moi plutôt a déballer mes cartons, parce que si je me trompes pas, ton train doit partir dans une heure ?

Taiga- C'est bon, j'ai compris... Allons donc voir ta chambre.

Ils poussèrent la porte et rentrèrent dans la pièce. La chambre était spacieuse, lumineuse et avait été nettoyée avant son arrivée. Les murs avaient une agréable couleur crème et une moquette moelleuse de couleur bordeaux tapissait le sol. La chambre contenait le strict minimum. Une table de chevet, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une commode, ainsi qu'une porte. Curieuse, Atari alla l'ouvrir et trouva derrière une petite salle de bain qui lui permettrait un peu d'intimité.

Avec l'aide de son frère, elle déballa ses cartons et rangea ses affaires. Quelques livres, mangas, CD et DVD qu'elle appréciait dans la bibliothèque, ses quelques affaires et son uniforme dans la commode, son ordinateur portable sur le bureau avec ses cahiers et ses affaires de cours et pour finir, ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Elle dit au revoir a son frère, qui devait partir, le laissa partir et ferma la porte d'entrée... avant d'explorer l'appartement. Les chambres des 2 garçons se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la sienne, et en remontant vers la salle à manger, on tombait sur une salle de bains et un placard. La salle a manger faisait aussi office de salon, et contenait une cuisine à l'américaine, une table avec quatre chaises, un canapé, et un meuble contenant des DVD et un lecteur avec un écran plat au dessus. Atari jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, puis au mot. Il était 18h00, et d'après le mot, ils reviendraient vers...19h30. Alors qu'elle allait s'affaler devant la télé, Atari eu une meilleur idée. Elle s'attela a faire la cuisine pour le retour des deux garçons. Le tour des placard et du frigo lui indiquèrent leurs préférences en matière de nourriture. Elle commença donc la préparation de ramen ( **Naruto Power ma gueule!** ) au miso, et de ramen au bœuf, ainsi qu' d'un peu de riz accompagnés de légumes marinés. Le tablier qu'elle avait enfilé était un peu serré et disons... moulait assez efficacement sa poitrine. Une fois que ce fut fini, et qu'elle eu mis le tout a cuire a feu très doux, elle alla se doucher et enfila une robe décontractée. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir. D'une taille assez petite par rapport à son frère, elle mesurait un petit 1m69. Elle avait une peau légèrement bronzée, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux rouges comme des charbons ardents, le tout soulignés par ses cheveux de couleur similaires, traversé par une longue et épaisse mèche noire d'encre a la droite de son visage. Elle avait des cheveux assez longs, mais pas trop. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son corps avait fini sa croissance et était plutôt bien fichu. Disons qu'avec des mensurations de 100-72-90, oui, on peut dire qu'on est bien fichu ! Mais sa « grosse poitrine » faisait chier Atari a un point inimaginable. Parce que faire du 100 bonnet C, c'est joli, hein, mais des pervers et des mateurs, y en a partout et ils se privent pas pour reluquer. Donc, ça la soûle un peu et elle se promène jamais sans un attirail complet contre les agresseurs extérieurs. Du genre, un taser, un canif, un spray au poivre et un 9 mm avec des fléchettes anesthésiantes. Et, non, elle n'est absolument pas parano. C'est juste une question des sécurité.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les 2 garçons rentrer. C'est pas comme si regarder du riz bouillir la foutait en transe, mais un peu comme même...

Reo- Bonjour ! Tu est la nouvelle colocataire ?

Atari- Aaah ! Oh, c'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Enchantée, moi c'est Atari ! Kagami Atari !

Reo- je suis Reo Mibuchi, ravi de te rencontrer enfin !

Hayama- Moi, c'est Kotaro Hayama ! Je voulais savoir... c'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ?

Atari- Oui ! J'ai vu sur votre mot que vous aviez un match d'entraînement et je pensais que vous n'auriez pas vraiment envie de faire la cuisine ! Alors je l'ai faite !

Hayama- Ça sent super bon en tout cas ! Reo, va faire ta douche pendant que je mets le couvert !

Reo- j'y vais ! A tout de suite !

Une fois que les 2 gars en sueur furent passés sous la douche, ils s'attablèrent autour du repas et apprirent a faire connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'Atari leur avoua qu'elle adorait le basket et revenait de 4 ans passés aux States, et qu'elle découvrit plein de choses sur ses nouveaux colocataires et amis. Reo chantait super bien, était un des Généraux sans Couronne et un shooter exceptionnel, qu'il aimait les trucs mignons et jouer au basket, et qu'Hayama avait une passion dévorante pour les chats et autres félins, et qu'il était lui aussi un des Généraux sans Couronne. Elle eu le droit a plein d'anecdotes plus drôles les unes que les autres sur leur capitaine, qui menaçait de se blesser ou de les blesser s'il ne gagnait pas, de leur manager, sa fausse jumelle qui lui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau, tant au niveau caractère qu'au niveau du physique, et de pleins d'autres petits détails qui faisaient le charme de leurs équipe. De son côté, elle leur raconta plusieurs de ses souvenirs marquants des États-Unis, et ils restèrent a discuter une bonne partie de la soirée, avant d'aller se coucher, exténués, mais de bonne humeur.

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ces chapitres de présentation, et le prochain marquera le début de l'histoire ! Merci de m'avoir lue et laissez des reviews !**_


	6. Retrouvailles et journée agitée

Atari- Debout les gars ! le petit déj' est servi !

Reo- On arrive...

Le petit déjeuner fut pris en quatrième vitesse, ils allèrent se changer. L'uniforme de Rakuzan était assez sombre, mais classe. Une jupe noire, une chemise grise foncée avec au dessus, une veste d'un gris plus clair, sans oublier la cravate réglementaire. Sauf qu'il y avait un léger problème. On lui avait donné un uniforme une taille en dessous de la sienne, et elle était un peu serrée dedans. Donc elle le mit en mode cool, se foutant comme de son premier ballon de basket des têtes ahuris de ses colocataires. Elle avait les 3 premiers boutons d'ouverts, sa jupe lui arrivait au ras des fesses, et au lieu des bas, elle avait mis une sorte de legging. Sa cravate était nouée a l'arrache et elle n'avait pas fermée sa veste. Et elle était diablement sexy. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux rouges en une tresse lâche, attrappa son sac et partit en sautillant comme une enfant, suivie de quelques mètres par ses colocataires, qui la regardaient en souriant. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours accompagnée de Reo et Hayama.

Reo- Tu est dans quelle classe ?

Atari- Seconde une, je crois.

Hayama- Ma pauvre... tu est dans la classe de nôtre capitaine ET de notre démoniaque manager... tu va souffrir...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Atari observa les élèves présents, qui s'étaient tous retournés. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention, à cause de ses cheveux d'un rouge rosé. Cheveux qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un...

Reo- Sei-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

Seijuro- Bien, merci. Dis-moi, qui est cette fille ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Atari-... Je suis leur colocataire et votre nouvelle camarade. Enchantée.

Reo se figea. Quelque chose avait changé chez Atari. Son aura... était devenue plus pesante, c'était étrange.

Yuki- SEIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TU AURAIS PU ME REVEILLER !

Reo- Aïe... les problèmes commencent...

Yuki se jeta sur Seijuro dans une colère noire alors que ce dernier soupirait. Bizarrement, elle n'arriva jamais sur lui, à la grande surprise de tous, arrêtée en route par Atari.

Atari- Yuki?! You? Right here? No, it's a joke?! Tell me I'm dreaming! ( _Toi? Ici? Non, c'est un blague?! Dites-moi que je rêve!_ ) Damn it ! I completely forgot you were educated here ! ( _Bon sang ! j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais scolarisée ici !_ )

Yuki- Huh ?! What are you doing here, you? You were not supposed to live in Tokyo ?! And wait ... Why are you wearing our uniform ?! You are ... you are educated here ? ! ( _Hein?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?! T'étais pas sensée habiter à Tokyo?! Et attends... Pourquoi tu portes notre uniforme?! T'es... T'es scolarisée ici ?!_ )

Atari- I am so happy ! We will be able to see every day! Oh my god, you can not know how I was bored without you! My brother had a friend too weird, I almost die 10 times there! ( _Je suis trop contente ! On va pouvoir se voir tous les jours! Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'ennuyais sans toi! Mon frère avait un pote trop bizarre, j'ai faillit crever 10 fois là-bas !_ )

Tous le monde avait cessé sa conversation et regardais avec étonnement les deux jeunes filles qui conversaient dans un anglais parfait, en se foutant royalement de ce qu'il se passait autour.

Yuki- Eh ben... ça pour une surprise... au fait, repasse au japonais, c'est plus simple.

Atari- Si, tu veux ! Bon dieu, j'avais complètement oubliée que tu étais à Kyoto !Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ita ? Et d'Hana ? J'ai pu l'appeler, mais ça a coupé !

Yuki- Eh, calmos... déjà, tu est revenue quand ? T'as des cernes hyper visibles !

Atari- Y a 5 jours, a peine. J'ai loupé mon avion et ma valise de fringues est actuellement en voyage touristique aux Bahamas...

Yuki-... T'est vraiment une merde en fait... SI T'A LOUPE TON AVION,T'APPELLE UN JET PRIVE PUTAIN ! T'AS LES MOYENS !

Atari- Gueule pas ! Je sais, mais j'avais la flemme. Et puis, c'est pas parce que ma famille est riche que je dois dépenser sans compter ! Et puis j'en ai profité pour me faire tatouer, vu que je suis restée une semaine de plus !

Yuki- Tu t'est faite tatouer ?! Mais t'es une tarée !

Atari-... Shut up and look !

Atari remonta sa chemise et dévoila deux empreintes de tigres stylisées tatouées sur chacune de ses hanches, le noir de l'encre faisant ressortir la peau laiteuse de la jeune fille.

Yuki- Mouais... c'est pas si moche..

Atari- Dire tout simplement que c'est beau, ça te tuerais ?

Yuki- Je crois, ouais... Bon, on va s'asseoir ?

Elles s'assirent l'une a côté de l'autre, devant Seijuro. Pendant un des intercours, Atari chuchota a Yuki :

Atari- Il est mignon, le gars derrière, mais il arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout a l'heure, et c'est franchement lourd...

Yuki-... pardon ?! Tu viens de dire que Sei était... mignon ?! TU VIENS DE DIRE QUE MON FRÈRE EST MIGNON ?!

Atari- C'EST TON FRÈRE?!

Yuki- Attends... tu viens de dire que mon frère était mignon...qui dit mignon dit attirant... qui dit attirant dit amour... qui dit amour dit... PUTAIN !

Yuki se jeta sur Seijuro, qui n'avait pas tout suivi a par le fait qu'il était soit disant mignon, et ce mit a le secouer comme un prunier.

Yuki- Je t'interdis de dévergonder ma copine ! Si a cause de toi elle devient une perverse chelou, je te le pardonnerai pas ! Eh, mais attends, c'est déjà une perverse chelou... On s'en fout, tu touches pas à ma copine !

Atari- Une perverse chelou ? Ben, merci du compliment, mais on voit bien que tu ne t'est pas regardé dans un miroir avant... c'est toit, la plus chelou et la plus perverse de nous deux... car a ce que je sache, c'est pas moi qu'allais dans les bars gay pour pouvoir reluquer des mecs en train de se rouler des patins...

Yuki- Ehh ! j'essaie de te protéger de cet amour malsain que tu as envers mon frère, alors me file pas de coups de couteau dans le dos !

Atari- De un, je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère, de deux, tu as mal compris ma phrase... ce que voulais dire, c'est qu'il est gentil ton frère, mais j'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça, car son regard est tellement appuyé qu'il me brûle la nuque !

Yuki- Tu viens de dire que mon frère est gentil... qui dit gentil dit...

Atari- MAIS TA GUEULE À LA FIN !

Et le reste de la journée ne fut pas mieux... Seijuro fixait toujours Atari, intrigué par la drôle d'amie de sa sœur, Yuki se jetait sur lui en hurlant qu'il ne dévergonderais pas Atari, et la principale concernée commençait à en avoir un peu sa claque. Elle prit son sac, et commença a fouiller dedans. Elle sortit un canif... fouilla encore... sortit un spray au poivre... soupira et continua de fouiller... un taser... grommela... et sorti un magnifique 9 mm, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Atari- Ah, comme même !

Sous les yeux effarés des autres élèves, elle le pointa sur Yuki et tira. La jeune fille eu un sursaut et s'écroula, une fléchette plantée dans les fesses. Devant les regards étonnés, elle répondit.

Atari- Quoi ? Vous auriez préférés que ce soit une vraie balle au lieu d'une fléchette anesthésiante ?

Puis elle rangea tout son matériel et sortit de la salle pour ce rendre dans la salle de repos, traînant Yuki par la cravate.

Quand elles furent parties, personne ne loupa le sourire inquiétant qui pris place sur le visage de Seijuro Akashi. Ça promettait d'être intéressant... très intéressant...


	7. Match d'entrainement

**_Je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeee! 1136 vues!_ **

Itaori- Kiseeeeeeeeeeee ! Ou est ce que t'étais ENCORE passé ?!

Kise- Désolé... j'étais à Seirin, voir l'un de mes anciens coequipiers, pour lui proposer de rejoindre notre équipe...

Itaori- Ah ? Et ?

Kise- Il a refusé, et m'a dit qu'il comptait battre la Génération des Miracles.

Itaori- C'est tout ?

Kise- Hm... sinon, il est quand le match d'entraînement contre eux ?

Itaori- Samedi qui arrive normalement. Pourquoi ?

Kise- Pour rien, pour rien...

Itaori regarda son frère prendre ses affaires et partir pour un énième shooting, la laissant une fois de plus seule. Elle soupira. Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis son retour, et les parties endiablées de Street Basket qu'elle faisait avec Atari lui manquait. Atari... cette fille au caractère enjoué était le pilier de leur groupe aux États-Unis. Leur relation était plutôt bizarre. Yuki et Hana avaient une relation fusionnelle, et elle même s'entendait bien avec les deux. Mais Atari s'était différent... Bien qu'elles soient très amies, s'était toujours Atari qui « recevait ». C'était toujours elle qui écoutait ses amies, mais elle ne se confiait jamais. Et elle avait toujours cette foutue manie de disparaître sans revenir. La première fois, elles avaient paniquée, mais comme elle finissait toujours par revenir, elles s'étaient calmées. Mais, bizarrement, personne n'avait jamais demandé à Atari où elle allait, où ce qu'elle faisait, même quand la jeune fille revenait couverte de blessures et épuisée. Itaori avait vite compris que son amie cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir quoi. Elle soupira, puis alluma son ordi, bien décidé a se mater l'intégrale de sa série préférée.

Le samedi du match, elle fut surprise de voir que son coach n'avait réservé que la moitié du terrain pour le match contre Seirin. Elle n'osa rien dire et alla voir son frère, qui parlait joyeusement avec ceux de Seirin. Ce faisant, elle buta sans faire exprès contre un de leurs joueurs, une véritable armoire à glace... avec des cheveux rouges très familier.

Itaori- Ne ?! Kagami ?

Taiga- Euh... oui ? Comment tu me connais ?

Itaori- T'es... je me suis pas trompée ?! T'es le frère à Atari

Taiga- Tu connais ma sœur ?! Attends ! ATARIIIIIIIII ! RAMENE -TOI !

Atari- QUOI ENCORE ?! Que... Ita-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Et voilà qu'une tornade rouge lui sautait dessus. Elles se firent des câlins a n'en plus finir, piaillant comme des furies dans un anglais impeccable. Elles finirent par se calmer, enfin, après avoir pété les tympans de la moitié du gymnase. Atari avisa un ballon de basket qui trainait, et le saisi avec empressement.

Atari- Ita, maintenant ! J'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie !

Itaori- T'inquiète, pareil pour moi ! C'est parti.

Atari, un regard fou et un sourire pas rassurant du tout aux lèvres, fit rebondir la balle, avant de partir en drive Itaori se plaça en défense et les filles commencèrent un one-on-one enragé. Itaori piqua la balle a Atari et alla marquer un panier, a une vitesse incroyable. Atari le récupéra et lança :

Atari- Tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord, c'est parti ! ALERTE AU OUISTITI !

la jeune fille se mit a courir, tout en enchaînant des figures pour échapper a Itaori. Tout était bon. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges n'allait pas aussi vite que sa comparse, mais elle étalait une technique impressionnante, virevoltant comme une plume, insaisissable. Elle finit par marquer, un dunk magnifique, dans lequel tous les gars de Seirin reconnurent la même détente formidable que Kagami. Atari ramassa le ballon, haletante.

Atari- Oh, fuck... Ce que ça m'avait manqué putain !

Itaori- Tu l'as dit ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever d'ennui ! T'as pas changée... Tiger un jour, Tiger toujours !

Atari- Eh ! Tu peux parler Wolf ! Je pensais que ton instinct avait évolué, mais ça a pas l'air d'être le cas !

Les filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, avant de partir chercher a boire. La conclusion fut vite faite. D'une même voix, les joueurs de Seirin et Kaijô s'écrièrent :

MAIS C'EST DES MONSTRES,VOS SOEURS !

Le match commença sur demi-terrain, puis sur terrain entier, quand Kagami péta l'arceau. Le match se finit sur la victoire de Seirin, 100 à 98. Pendant tout le match, les jeunes filles n'avaient cessées de se parler, toutes contentes. Atari apprit à son amie qu 'elle habitait maintenant à Kyoto et était dans le même lycée que Yuki. Puis vint le moment de se séparer. Elles se dirent au revoir le sourire aux lèvres, chacune partant dans une direction différente.


	8. Hana, mannequinat et imprévu part 1

Hana commençait a s'ennuyer. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle s'entendait bien avec son frère, malgré les magazines plus que suspect qu'il lisait, et son petit boulot lui rapportait pas mal d'argent. Mais comment dire … elle se sentait un peu seule. Atari, qui était partie à Kyoto, avait retrouvée Yuki, et elle avait revue Itaori lors d'un match d'entraînement. Mais... elle, elle n'avait vu personne. Le vide total. Rien de rien. Son portable choisi ce moment pour vibrer. Elle l'ouvrit, n'attendant pas grand chose, mais elle ne put cacher son étonnement a son frère, qui regardait la télé a côté d'elle, une main passé autour des ses épaules, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le message.

Daiki- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, petite sœur ?

Hana- Euh... est ce que c'est toi qui a donné mon numéro a ce type ?

Elle lui montra le message, qui faisait seulement quelques lignes. « Bonjour a toi, sœur d'Aominecchi ! Je m'appelle, Kise Ryouta, et mon nom doit te dire quelque chose, je suis le frère d'une de tes amies. J' ai appris que tu étais mannequin, et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais un shooting commun ? Bye, et répond vite ! »

Daiki- Kise... oui, je lui ai filé ton tel, pourquoi ?

Hana- Oh, pour rien, c'est juste que je ne savais pas qui s'était... quoique.. Kise est le nom de famille d'une de mes copines, et elle a le même âge que moi... c'est une fausse jumelle elle aussi...

Daiki- Oh... tu me la présentera ? Elle est jolie ? Elle fait quelle taille de soutien gorge ?

Hana- …. Daiki, oses approcher mes amies a moins de deux mètres avec tes pensées obscènes, et je te jures que un, tu finiras en petits, très petits morceaux, et de deux, que tout les magazines que tu caches sous ton matelas finiront au feu.

Daiki- Ok, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit...

La jeune fille rentra son air colérique, et repris son sourire doux. Elle attrapa son portable et répondit à l'affirmative au texto du fameux Kise, qui ré-répondit en lui donnant rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du rendez-vous, elle se sentait un peu anxieuse. Et si elle n'était pas assez jolie ? Et si l'ami de son frère se moquait d'elle ? Et si...

C'est avec des pensées plein la tête que la fille aux cheveux couleurs de mer, alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Elle mit des vêtements discrets, dans des tons pastels, et des ballerines, pour être plus a l'aise. Elle prit un petit sac contenant ses affaires personnelles, ainsi que sa trousse de maquillage, et partit en direction de la station de métro. L'agence de mannequinat qu'on lui avait indiqué se trouvait a seulement trois stations de chez elle. Utilisant la vitre du métro bondé comme un miroir, elle se mit vite fait, et d'un geste précis un peu de rouge à lèvres rose pâle et d' eye-liner argent, avec cette grâce acquise avec quatre ans de pratique quotidienne. Elle descendit a l'arrêt voulu, et se mit à courir, de peur d'être en retard, bien qu'elle ai cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. Car Hana faisait partie des celles qu'on surnomme les Nadeshikos, les femmes japonaises parfaites. Elle était grande, belle, avait ce qu'il fallait là ou il le fallait, était d'un naturel doux et réservé, était bonne en cuisine et dans tous les travaux de la maison, et surtout, must of the must... elle aimait le sport ! Bref, tout les gars de son campus rêvaient de l'avoir comme petite amie. Mais comme son frère, l' As de Tôo, était très, trop présent a ses côtés, personne n'osait aller la voir, de peur de se prendre une beigne. Voire plusieurs. Parce que c'était là le plus gros défaut de Daiki Aomine. Il était jaloux comme un poux, et possessif pour pas deux. Donc, les prétendants, au placard.

Hana regardait nerveusement sa montre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna... et hallucina totalement en voyant le jeune homme beau comme un dieu qui lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux de la même couleur que l'or, et le soleil matinal les paraît de reflets roux et platines du plu bel effet. Il avait un visage fin, de longs cils, et on voyait sous son t-shirt, les contours de certains de ses muscles, fins et bien dessinés grâce au basket-ball. Mais elle ne put détacher son regard des yeux de l'ami de son frère. Des lacs d'or pur, aux reflets changeant, qui leurs donnaient une intensité sans pareille. Plongée dans sa contemplation, Hana n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme parlait pour deux, et qu'il l'avait entraîné a l'intérieur. Instantanément, il se retrouva archivé dans la mémoire de la jeune fille avec un petit mémo sous son visage, qui disait « Attention, beau parleur avec une gueule d'ange, bien rodé aux techniques de dragues. ». Avant de commencer le shooting, qui était pour un magazine spécialisé dans les tenues de mariage, il lui posa plusieurs questions quand a son expérience, et elle répondit en résumant de la manière la plus courte possible. Mais son C.V était comme même impressionnant. Il faut dire qu'elle avait a son palmarès des défilés pour les Galeries Lafayettes, Chanel, Luis Vuitton, Dior, Prada, sans oublier Mikimoto et Cartier pour les bijoux et Etam et Victoria's secret pour la lingerie.

Sans oublier qu'elle avait posée avec DiCaprio ! ( **il a eu ENFIN son Oscar!** ).

Le shooting se déroula a merveille, et pour la remercier, il l'invita ensuite pour boire un café. Normalement, cette journée était sensée bien se finir. Je dit sensée, hein. Parce que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Et l'imprévu arriva... sous le nom d'une tornade rouge nommé Kagami Atari, et son éternelle rivale/amie, Akashi Yuki.

 **Eh, eh ! suite dans le prochain épisode ! Je sais, c'est méchant, mais comme ça, je vus laisse imaginer quelles catastrophes vont bien pouvoir faire les deux folles. Et attention, a partir du prochain chapitre, ça va partir en freestyle total ! Que ceux qui tiennent a leurs neurones fichent le camps en vitesse ! bye !**


End file.
